


Nishinoya Yuu the Secret Genius

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a mess, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, FtM Noya, HQTransWeek2021, M/M, MTF Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu is Really Smart, Tama the Dog, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: Asahi hated what the mirror showed back at him, the muscles that riddled his body, the way his face grew hair, the way that his face looked like a ridged rock rather than what he wanted. But really deep down what did he want?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Nishinoya Yuu the Secret Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! Prompt: Dating!!  
> Ft. Trans AsaNoya
> 
> A little update I changed the title so sorry for any confusion

Asahi hated what the mirror showed back at him, the muscles that riddled his body, the way his face grew hair, the way that his face looked like a ridged rock rather than what he wanted. But really deep down what did he want? 

“Asahi-san!” The ace of Karasuno heard the libero cry as he tried to pull him back to a cuddle.

The 3rd year went up to the 2nd, dragging the blanket up to his chin, “Go back to sleep Nishi.” He rubbed the others back, then giving him a slight forehead peck, feeling his breathing get slower as Noya dozed back off. 

Man bun went down stairs, seeing the oven clock saying 4:30. Asahi sighed, as he began to make breakfast, thinking about how he was trying to sleep in later. As the early bird started to make food, a cream colored chow chow came out of a different room, cuddling up to her owner’s leg. 

“Morning Tama,” Asahi squatted down, rubbing her head, as he filled the dog bowl with food, “Do you think you wake up early because I do or because you yourself are an early riser?” The speaker took a moment to realize what he was doing, “You know maybe I should make friends because here I am talking to a dog.” 

Asahi continued to ramble to Tama as he rambled about his issues, giving her some sausages while he was cooking, “And that’s why you should never hang out with Kiyoko, I swear she has eyes and ears everywhere,” The ace turned around, seeing his boyfriend, looking back over at the clock seeing that he was cooking for 2 hours, “Morning Noya.” 

The libero rubbed his eyes, “Something smells good,” A soft feeling came from his leg, “Morning Pumpkin.” 

Asahi started building a plate, “You know if you keep on calling her a different name she’ll get confused.” 

“Asahi I love you but you call your dog a cat’s name.” 

He chuckled, passing Noya the plate, along with a cup of OJ, as they both headed into the dining room, “Itadakimasu.” Both of them simultaneously, as they chowed down. 

“Do you like it?” Asahi asked, watching Noya inhale the food. 

“Yeah it’s really good!” Nishinoya glanced up, seeing an interesting look on the ace’s face, “Hey Asahi, is something wrong? You seem, upset.” 

Asahi snapped out of his thoughts, “Huh, no don’t worry.” 

“Well if you're tired then you can go to bed. It's only 6:30 we don’t have practice for another few hours.” 

Asahi gave a small chuckle, “No I slept really well, it’s just that,” He seemed to doze back off into his own thoughts, until Noya snapped his fingers, “Oh sorry Nishi I dozed off again. It’s just that um. Nishinoya can I ask you a question?” 

He was shocked from the use of his full name, almost seeming to struggle to answer, “Uh yeah sure go ahead.” 

“Um so when did you come out?” 

The libero put on a thinking face, “Hm well when I was 5 I think I knew something different about me, so I asked my pop about it, and to paraphrase, ‘Here’s a pair of kitchen scissors go and cut it how short you want it to be.’ He’s a weird dude but he’s trying.” 

Asahi spit out his drink, “He gave you kitchen shears?” 

“Yeah, that’s not to point. But after I cut it pretty short we went to get it professionally done, then I haven’t really changed my hair sense then. After we went to the hairdresser we went to the store and he bought me quote on quote boys clothes. And after that everybody just went with it I wasn’t in school yet so he put me down as male and as time went along everybody just rolled with it.” 

“So what did your parents think?” 

“Nothing, I was with my pop sense I was 3 and when I saw them again they probably forgot what my gender was, which I’m not complaining.” Nishinoya got up, watching his plate, when he came back Asahi put on another thinking face. 

“Nishi, would you hate me if I shaved off my beard?” 

Noya sat on the ace, “I would love you no matter what, Asahi,” The libero got a chance to return the kiss, “There’s a razor in your bathroom let's go.” 

“Just like that?” 

“Yes, because if we don’t do it now we're going to sit here for 7 hours debating over nothing and it’ll be fine but you’ll still spend hours on it for nothing.” 

Noya dragged Asahi to the bathroom, starting to plug in the electric razor, “Are you sure about this?” 

“I’m never sure about anything I do, but it always turns out well.”

“You’re not helping.” 

“Just trust me it’s fine,” Nishinoya took the razor to Asahi’s face as he watched the hair fall down, “You know this was a great idea.” 

“You’re going to cut my face.” 

Noya scoffed, “I would never, intentionally,” Asahi sunk down slightly. “Ok I think I’m done.” 

“Think?” Asahi could feel the distress in his voice.

“I mean I don’t really know what I’m doing, to be fair when I go to English I don’t know what’s happening either but I still passed the exam.” 

“Nshi, you got a 40.”

“I still passed! It’s not like your much of the school type either.” 

Asahi turned around, liking what he saw, “Thanks, Nishi.” A very soft voice came out. 

Nishinoya put on a gleaming smile, “See I told you it would be fine! You look great!” Asahi took a pair of scissors from the counter, “Wait Asahi!” The sound of excitement became shock. 

He took the shears, putting it to his hair. 

Chopping the hair tie off.

The ace flipped his hair upside down, revealing long slowing waves of hair, “My hair’s getting really long.” Asahi commented floofing his hair slightly. He looked over at Noya seeing him very flustered and red. The ace put one hand on the libero’s shoulder, “Are you ok Nishi?” 

“I-I,” Noya seemed to have checked out, until he noticed Asahi trying to put his hair back up. “No leave it down. I mean you look nice with your hair down.” 

“Thanks Yuu.” Asahi smiled as his hand went for the straightening iron. 

Nishinoya grabbed the iron from him, “Here let me do it! I’m pretty good at it.” Once he was done the libero spinned him around, “What do you think?” 

Asahi saw his long messy locks turned into bouncy beach curls, parted to the left fide, he let his hands brush through them, “Thanks Nishi.” 

Noya slumped over Asahi’s shoulders, “Aww I missed Yuu.” 

Asahi gave a slight chuckle, “Thanks Yuu.” 

The libero started running his hands through again, adding some bobby pins into the mix along with a clip on flower, “You look beautiful.” 

“I like that.” 

Nishinoya grabbed the ace’s face, giving her face a light kiss, then whispering something into her ear, “You’re a beautiful girl.” 

Asahi let his guard down, turning to face Yuu, allowing a tear to fall, “How’d you know that before I did?” The spiker gave a smile as he questioned. 

Nishi chuckled, putting a thumb up to himself, “I’m smarter than you think!” 

The ace stood up, picking up Nishinoya, “You’re incredibly smart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
